White
by YukiSukinomoto
Summary: Draco Malfoy is about to do something he never thought he would have to do.
1. Chapter 1

White-blonde strands whipped across the clear eyes, the blue of which reflected in the window that its beholder stared into. The man's eyes were hardened with hate and sorrow as he stared at the woman working behind the counter. The store was filled with happy costumers as they bought Christmas gifts for their families and lovers. He resented them. He had nothing anymore. And it was all _her _fault; perfect little Granger. The mudblood had always been in his way, even in their first year at school. Anything bad that happened to him could be blamed on her. She was the reason he had so many scars. She was the reason he had become fatherless. She was the reason his mother had become a soulless woman that did nothing but wander aimlessly around the mansion.

The girl didn't seem to notice his gaze as she continued to work, smiling happily as she handed every costumer their bags of their merchandise. That smile annoyed him so much. He loathed it; he loathed her. He would kill her if he could, but she was always surrounded by Potter and the weasel. Even now, after they had graduated from Hogwarts, they were at her work with her. He could see them laughing beside her, trying to help gift-wrap the presents. Zabini, one of his old classmates, had given him an idea of how to get to her. But it hurt to even think about it. It would never happen, was what he promised himself as soon as he heard it. But now he was becoming desperate. He yearned to send the bitch to the afterlife.

Now, he was only mustering up the will to go in and do as he had to. He was trying to keep his lunch down, truthfully. The idea had literally made him sick the day before, when Blaise had suggested it. He hoped to not show weakness and throw up over it in front of The Golden Trio. It would only give them reason to fight him back from her.

The idea had been a good one, he had to admit. But the fact of the consequences still drove him insane. His eyes were bloodshot; he hadn't been able to sleep the previous night. He remained awake, thinking of how wrong this would all be. He didn't want to think about what could go wrong, for then he knew he would be awake for several years.

Hermione's day had been relatively good thus far. Harry and Ron had accompanied her to work again. She knew they were skipping out on their jobs, but for now, she didn't quite care. Lately she had been feeling odd when she was alone, so she was quite glad for the company.

Earlier that morning, she had woken up to find the boys attempting to cook breakfast in her kitchen. She could tell it was them from the smell of burning eggs. It was a disgusting smell, but she had become used to it. When Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely were your best friends, you had no choice but to get used to it. After they had put out the fire and thrown away the rubbish, they had gone to eat in Diagon Alley. Once they'd eaten a healthy (although Hermione doubted that Chocolate Chip pancakes were all too healthy) breakfast, the three went to Hermione's workplace. Since then, they had all been working together in the bookstore, trying to handle the Christmas rush. The holiday was only two weeks away, and everyone was feeling the pressure of present-giving, apparently.

Lunch came and went, and the day continued on smoothly, but around four thirty, Hermione could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She had no idea why, but her alert had turned on automatically. She kept her gaze to herself, making sure not to look suspicious. If someone _was _watching her, it would do no good to let them know that _she _knew. Her eyes stayed focused on the books and toys she was wrapping. Still, she made sure to stay very aware. Then the unthinkable happened…

Draco Malfoy stepped into the shop, cringing as the bell tingled, announcing his presence. He looked to the counter, only to directly catch Granger's eyes. He huffed under his breath, trying to gather his wits again, then walked to her, his strides confident. He had waited until Potter and Weasely had left her…and now it was time. Perfect timing. "Hermione Granger." He said out stiffly, reaching into his pocket, the stride becoming quicker.

Hermione's eyes were wide, and she faintly registered he was reaching for his wand. She was going to die. She grabbed for hers but he was on her already. He held onto her wand hand tightly, dragging a… box? Yes, a box out of his pocket. "Hermione Granger, marry me."

"Draco you aren't paying attention!" Blaise had reprimanded. "If you kill her, her suffering ends… but if you can get her to go through with this. You can make her life miserable for the next fifty years! She has no idea that when a wizard and witch marry that it's ironclad… she's used to those muggles and their stupid 'deevurs'(divorce) thing."

"But then I'd suffer." Malfoy groaned out. "How could I survive it?"

"Come on… you know you'd do anything to make Granger suffer…" Blaise smirked.

"Marry me, Hermione…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, other than copies of all six books that are currently out. J.K. Rowlings owns them all… SHE PWNS THEIR SOULS!

Tom Felton- .. … Not really, we are still free peop-

shutupIsayyouare!

Emma Watson- Oh dear…/Hermione- Her sense of reality must be dwindling, she thinks we're the same.

FERRET BOY! GLOMP 

ahem. Please enjoy this story.

Last Time:

"Draco you aren't paying attention!" Blaise had reprimanded. "If you kill her, her suffering ends… but if you can get her to go through with this. You can make her life miserable for the next fifty years! She has no idea that when a wizard and witch marry that it's ironclad… she's used to those muggles and their stupid 'deevurs'(divorce) thing."

"But then I'd suffer." Malfoy groaned out. "How could I survive it?"

"Come on… you know you'd do anything to make Granger suffer…" Blaise smirked.

"Marry me, Hermione…"

This Time:

Hermione's eyes were wide, so wide that Draco was relatively sure that they would fall right out of her head. With a smirk, Draco reached over and lifted her chin, which had dropped when she gasped in either surprise or horror; he didn't know which had spurred the action. Hermione blinked a few times in attempt to regain some sort of understanding on what was happening. "Did you just ask me to marry you?" She choked out.

"Yes, I did," Draco said firmly, pulling his hand away from her and discreetly wiping it on his coat. "So. Answer already, unless you want to gape some more to see how many bugs will fly into your mouth."

"My answer?" Hermione laughed then. The laugh was not at all regular for her, it was harsh and forced, and even the Slytherin Prince could recognize that. "You ask me to marry you after years of torment? This must be Trigger TV, isn't it?" She asked and looked around, for what, Draco wasn't sure.

"Trig- what?" Draco asked, confused. She was obviously so ecstatic about him proposing that she was talking crazy.

"It's a muggle thing," She explained quickly, seeing the look on his face. 'Ah. I was right; crazy,' Draco thought to himself. "Give me one good reason to marry you, Draco Malfoy." She challenged then, putting her hands on her hips. "Come on, come on, let's hear it!"

Okay, now he was confused. Draco raised a perfectly shaped, white-blonde eyebrow and stared at her. "Because I'm Draco Malfoy. Why else?"

"Why you pompous little …" Hermione growled out as she grabbed for a very heavy looking book. Draco's eyes widened as he saw this and he quickly backed away.

"Now, Granger," He said, putting his hands up in defense. "There's no need to get violent."

Still, despite the boy's protests, a loud smack sounded throughout the room as the book connected to the side of his head. Another sounded, and then another after that and another until finally Draco Malfoy _ran _from the store. But what he found outside was no more pleasing than his latest experience. "She didn't comply, did she?" Blaise stood there smirking, his arms crossed as he looked haughtily over to his friend. "Well, what did you expect? That she'd be happy because it was 'The Great Draco Malfoy'?"

"No, I didn't," Draco lied, resisting the strong urge to huff and pout like a child. He could feel his annoyance rising; Zabini was not helping at all. "But damn it, she got stronger since we left school…" He rubbed his cheeks and groaned slightly… that book hurt like hell.

"You need to romance her." Blaise said then, looking the Slytherin Prince over with a raised eyebrow. "Otherwise you really can't expect her to say yes. You need to work to get your reward. Although I know you're not _used _to working, but you know, this will be worth it."

Draco sighed out. He agreed; the reward that would come from his work would definitely pay off in the end. He couldn't wait to see her face… so he would just have to romance her quickly.

"Need some pointers?" Blaise asked, grinning.

"I don't need pointers from you," Draco glared to the boy across from him, "I was the best, and you know it."

"You shouldn't call her mudblood or be so sarcastic. And you should start with conversation, not groping." Blaise said evenly, staring at his long-time best friend.

Draco was silent for a moment before letting out an annoyed sigh. "Let's talk over drinks." Of course he didn't need help… he would just humor Zabini for now. Or at least that's what he told himself. He stuffed his hands into his pockets roughly and began to walk towards his favorite tavern in the neighborhood. Blaise smirked and followed after the prince.

Hermione stared at the door as it closed and growled angrily, clenching her fists and staring at the solid wood, pretending that her eyes could send daggers through the door and into Malfoy's back. It wasn't until one of the customers cleared their throats that she snapped back into reality. "Ah…" Hermione let out a nervous laugh and went back to helping the people there. Amazingly enough, they were not at all against her after her little display. It was more of a respect towards her. Of course, the man was a Malfoy. Not many of her normal customers sided with him in any situation. Hermione hadn't noticed but some of them had even taken pictures and laughed.

She sighed out and shook her head. "Ferret," She muttered softly. She felt no remorse for the man who had tormented her so long… so inside, she laughed along with them all…pushing away the annoying thoughts that wondered where he was storming off to…

The current joke in her thoughts, Draco Malfoy, would be found sitting in a café across from one Blaise Zabini, his best friend and confidant. Only at the moment, the 'confidant' was smirking at him, arms crossed and looking more smug than Draco believed even his father could have mustered. "So now you need my help…" Blaise said softly, pausing then as he looked his friend in the eye. "With women, no less."

"No. Not women," Draco shook his head, "Granger. She's no woman… women are kind and gentle… ladylike and reserved… and easily persuaded to go to bed with you." Blaise sighed out.

"See? There's no way you'll snag her with an attitude like that," He chided, leaning back in his seat. "You have to treat her like the most precious thing there is."

"Granger as the most precious thing there is?" Draco scoffed. "You're insane."

"It's just acting, mate," Blaise reminded him, grinning widely, "Unless you'd rather it be otherwise." He couldn't help but tease his friend… or miss the chance to make him uncomfortable.

"Blaise, please, don't make me sick."

"Yes, well, your attitude is going to have to go." Blaise told him. Draco opened his mouth to retort but Blaise held up a hand to stop him. "No arguments. You have to be sweet and giving. Learn the things she likes, the things she dislikes. And really, Draco, don't expect even a kiss right away."

"What? What do you mean not even? Please tell me you aren't saying I don't at least get sex!" Draco had to admit to himself, he was whining now. But Merlin damn it, it wasn't fair! How was he supposed to survive without sex? "Well, at least I have all the other girls," He sighed out, giving in finally.

And of course, Zabini had to go and crush his hopes again. "You can't have any other girls while you're courting to marry; especially with a girl who is like Granger."

"WHAT?"

Hermione felt another shiver run up and down her spine; she had been getting that a lot today. Still, she continued to smile at her costumers. They had _a lot _of business; the Christmas rush was beginning, after all, which meant much business was to be made.

Besides, she was quite happy. Tonight she was going to the Burrow for dinner. She and Ginny would be able to talk then, and she could tell her all about Malfoy and his hilarious idiocy. They'd have a good laugh that night.

A few hours later, she was ready to close shop. She hummed softly as she straightened a few books on her way to the door, a light smile on her face. Unfortunately, the smile didn't last. The moment she stepped out of the door, she slammed into something hard. "Ugh," She grunted and rubbed her now sore nose. Who put a brick wall in front of her store again? Damn it, if George and Fred did it this time too, she'd hunt them down.

"Are you all right?" Spoke the supposed brick wall. Apparently it was a person who she'd walked into. Hermione glanced up at the offender about to throw a fit, even though it was really her fault. But she instead, only gaped slightly. What the hell was Malfoy doing being polite? "Granger?" He asked before moving a hand to feel her forehead. "You okay? Maybe all this work has gotten you sick."

"The only thing making me sick is you, Malfoy." She said angrily as she pushed his hand away from her. Gross, Malfoy just touched her… how wrong was that?

Draco offered his trademark smirk (Seriously, that smirk is like… copyrighted to him.) "Don't be so harsh, Hermione." He said in a soft tone then. She looked at him with a gaping mouth once more, and the Slytherin Prince couldn't help but admit that this was highly amusing. He advanced like a hunter closing in on its prey, continuing to move so near that they're bodies were lightly brushing against each other. "Now, Hermione…let's go talk over dinner."

"Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I can't," She replied, "Now please get out of my way. I am going to the Weasely's house for dinner." Draco growled out under his breath, becoming impatient with the studious girl quickly.

"I need to talk to you _now _though," He pushed on.

"Tell you what, if you're SO desperate to talk to me, then you can tag along to The Burrow with me." And now Hermione smirked; he would never go to Ron's house. Not ever.

"All right."

And then Hermione found herself in the most awkward situation she had ever been in, and that, of course, included the time she walked in on her parents having sex. She was standing before the door of Mr. and Mrs. Weasely's house…with a Malfoy; Draco Malfoy, to be more precise, and now she was wishing that she had never offered that he could come. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but soon found that it remained silent outside, her hand refusing to move and announce their arrival. She couldn't do that with Malfoy here! She couldn't go in with this git. So she turned to him and put her hands on her hips. "Go home, Malfoy," She ordered, "I shouldn't have offered to let you come here."

"Hermione," Draco cut in. However, before he could say too much of anything, the front door open… and snow fell from the roof. He reacted quickly and pulled the confused bookworm against his chest, the snow falling heavily to the ground where she had only just stood. "You okay?" He asked quietly, looking down at her.

"Yeah," She nodded. Hermione then sighed and turned around to the door… and her eyes widened. Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, and Ron stared at her from the door.

"What the hell?" Ron yelled out angrily, "Get your bloody hands off of Hermione you wanker!" And the wands were out…

Ten minutes later, the group was seated around the living room, Ron's hair was ruffled and a few scratches were now visible on Draco's neck from where Ron's fingers had been (He had tried to strangle the ferret). "Oh, I can't believe you boys!" Mrs. Weasely said angrily, pacing before them, just as she had always done when they were in school. "How immature of you! Really… Ronald, I would expect so much better out of you! Just because Hermione dear brought along a date doesn't mean you can attack him!"

At this Draco grinned, but it was quickly gone as Hermione protested to Molly's assumption. "Malfoy is NOT my date! He's just tagging along because he has nothing better to do."

"Why did you have to bring him here?" Ron demanded, the volume of his voice rising quickly again.

"Ronald Weasely, you conduct yourself this instant!" Molly ordered. And the room quieted, the others in it bowing easily to her will. Even Malfoy had to admit, she was damn scary when she was pissed. "Now! We are going to behave, and have dinner and all have a good time! Understood?" She asked, looking to each of them.

"Yes Mrs. Weasely," Draco, Harry, and Hermione muttered as Fred, George, Ginny and Ron sighed out a: "Yes, mom."

"Good! Now, into the kitchen! Everyone's going to help. Ginny, set another place at the table for Mr. Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy is my father, please call me Draco," Draco intervened smoothly.

"Yes, yes, then Ginny, set a place for Draco." Mrs. Weasely said before quickly moving into the kitchen. Hermione shot a glare at Malfoy; he was damn bad luck, that's what he was.

"Hermione, could you at least stop staring at him?" Harry asked, a sickened look showing blatantly on his face.

"I'm not staring!" Hermione declared, looking to him as a look of illness seemed to overcome her face as well. "That's disgusting, Harry!"

"Aw, now, you know you love staring at me… particularly at my groin now, eh love?" Draco wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

"No way…" Hermione protested quickly.

"Who said I was talking about you?" He smirked then, "I was talking about Potter." Harry grimaced and stood up from his seat upon the couch.

"I need to use the restroom." He bit out before walking from the room, muttering something about dead ferrets and knives. Hermione sighed and watched after Harry, her eyes trained on his back until he was out of sight. Inside her mind she couldn't help but plead silently to her friend not to leave her alone with Malfoy, but she knew he wouldn't hear it, and she was almost positive even if he could, he would not give that much of a sacrifice for her. Sure, his life was one thing, but staying around Malfoy for more than ten minutes was just plain unreasonable.

So Hermione let him go, heaving out a sigh as she rubbed her temples lightly. "Malfoy, I think it's about time you tell me why you've decided to follow me like a hurt, sad, abandoned puppy."

"I'm not a puppy," Malfoy said quickly.

"Sorry, I meant a ferret." Hermione said, waving it off. "So tell me, what are you up to this time?"

"Not a ferret…" Malfoy grunted under his breath before composing himself. "I asked you something before and I realized that… well… it must have been a little sudden."

"A little?" Hermione cut in, "Malfoy, it's not even that it's sudden, it's more along the lines of being an acid trip."

"A… a what? You're insane," he looked to her, "And… well…" DAMN this was already hard, his throat was drying up and he was pretty sure he could taste bile in the back of his throat. "I've been trying… to tell you for some time."

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked. Her eyes strayed from Draco for a moment as she noted Harry and Ron reentering the room.

However, unfortunately for the blonde boy, he did not notice the drift of her glance or the sound of their footsteps. "I've been in love with you for some time now." He choked out.

"WHAT!" And a loud thump resounded as Ronald Weasely fell back in shock in synchrony with Hermione fainting, out cold on the floor.

"Why you little…" Harry growled out, making his way towards Malfoy. "I'm going to kill you!" Well now Malfoy was absolutely horrified, not to mention confused. Is this how friends were supposed to act when someone had love professed to them? Although this wasn't real love, however they didn't know that.

Or did they?

'Oh shit…'

- - -

Well then, that chapter is done with. MWAHAHAHAHAHA on my part. I wonder what I'll have happen next. Some mad hot sex? Nah. I can't do that anyways. Damn restrictions. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I may not continue but I may make a really good chapter for the big three. It's probably going to depend on your reviews. love ya!

Thanks to reviewers:

Signed:

Vi riddle- You _do _mean interesting in a good way, right? ;

Mysteriouscharm- I know, wasn't it? I like doing that (mwahahaha).

Warm Tea- Oh... my… god. You love me enough to actually read a Harry Potter fic? I'm honored.

Random:

Rainey- I'm glad you think it's original. I'll try to keep it that way.

Artemis- I know, wouldn't we all want that?

Lovelydeaths- nope. Obviously not a one-shot, haha.


End file.
